


Filthy One-Shots from Your Local Neighbourhood Trashcan

by Kanceir



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Body Worship, Bonding, Crying, Cuddling, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Massage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pseudo-Incest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, allen isn't actually In the story, also with deltas, and then he died :'c, and yes doug is That Doug from the 49th name, but the noah are like 7000+ years old so i mean, cross is like 50 and lavi and yu are 19 so like yeah, he's just implied to have been in a poly relationship, that drabble is based on a roleplay with someone's muse a long time ago, wisely's body is 18 when he does the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanceir/pseuds/Kanceir
Summary: like it says on the tin. none of these fics are related unless you want them to be ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Praise-Worthy (Doug/Wisely)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, no sex, just telepathic suggestion and weird nuzzling

Wisely leaned back on his bed, hands bracing him from behind as his legs hung off the side. One knee atop the other, he gazed down at the raven-haired man kneeling before him. Doug, the former finder he had abducted from the Order. For someone previously affiliated with that lot, he was so ready and willing to accept his new life with the Noah. Mercym’s awakening within him likely aided his comfort in the process.

The ingrained betrayal he knew Doug felt left his mind just broken enough to welcome it all without question. Wisely adored that particular obedience.

Lifting his foot, he touched the toe of his slipper to Doug’s throat. The man tilted back his head as Wisely trailed upward, blue eyes fluttering closed as he reached the human’s chin. Wisely allowed himself to enjoy the sight, feeling a certain thrill in just how much trust dripped from his expression despite his mental unawareness of it.

Flicking down his foot, he tucked in Doug’s chin as well, bringing his lips to the bare top of Wisely’s foot. The man made a quiet, startled noise, and Wisely relished it as Doug took the initiative. His lips trailed up the Noah’s foot, lifting a hand to hold the sole gently as he moved farther up thin legs, nuzzling through soft white fabric. Wisely watched with lidded eyes, unexpectedly pleased with the sudden boldness his pet was showing.

He couldn’t help the stutter of his breath as Doug reached his knee, easing his way between the mind reader’s legs the farther he went. His skin felt warm everywhere Doug touched—soothingly so. Struck with impatience, he hiked up his leg, bringing Doug’s face level with his lower abdomen as he jerked forward with the movement. He tilted his head to the inside of Wisely’s thigh, offering another nuzzle and a brief kiss before resting the Noah’s leg over his shoulder. Wisely’s eyes softened more as Doug rose slowly, lips ghosting along Wisely’s chin. His hand moved along the outside of the Noah’s thigh, blazing heat along the side of his body, and it was all Wisely could do not to melt then and there.

Nothing about this was inherently sexual, and that was possibly what he loved most about it all. It was worship, it was obedience. It was intimacy without the carnal desire. It was something he hadn’t been entirely aware he was craving until now. He sighed as Doug nosed along his neck, a whimper catching in his throat as the beat of his heart filled his veins. He breathed out something—a word of praise, though he couldn’t quite register what—and it seemed to embolden Doug further. Letting Wisely’s leg lower from his shoulder, he crawled onto the bed, gently easing Wisely back onto the mattress as he pressed his body close.

Wisely felt a pleasant warmth spread throughout his limbs, tingling in the tips of his fingers and toes as Doug’s lips caressed his skin with barely-there kisses. Vaguely Wisely registered that the minute amount of influence he’d used to encourage this from Doug in the first place had waned, and for all intents and purposes, he was acting of his own free will now. The thought sent a tremor down his spine. He was beyond pleased—sated more than he’d even dared to hope for. And still Doug went on, hands roaming and massaging and fondling with a peculiar reverence. Wisely felt a high that was on a separate level from that of drugs, skin too hot, breath too scarce, mind too lost. It was an entirely different kind of euphoria.

* * *

Eventually they ended up falling asleep on Wisely’s bed. As soon as Wisely had felt total and complete relaxation seep into his tired bones, he’d latched onto Doug and refused to let go. Not that the other seemed to mind all that much; from what Wisely could hear of his thoughts, he was actually rather giddy, if not a bit nervous. Nonetheless, Wisely tucked his head under the man’s chin, muttering some contented noise as arms wrapped around him and guided him into slumber.


	2. Massage Therapy (Kanda/Lavi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sex but they get Hot n Bothered, may earn a continuation if i feel like it

Kanda had been nursing his shoulders ever since returning from his last mission. The aches stretched across his entire back, but he could only alleviate so much, and even that was hardly enough. No matter how hard he rubbed, the knots persisted. Three weeks of sleeping on nothing but cold, hard ground had definitely done a number on him. And, lucky him, it was one of the few things his regenerative seal couldn’t do anything about. Thus he’d been forced to make due with it for the past three days.

He supposed it was only a matter of time before a certain stupid rabbit made the entire ordeal that much worse.

“Yuuuu,” called the nasally voice. Kanda could already feel his head throbbing. And virtually every other part of his body, but that was besides the point.

“Stop calling me that,” he growled, walking in the opposite direction that the voice came from. Soon enough, however, Lavi was upon him, slinging an overly friendly arm around his sore shoulders and making him wince. “Get off.”

“Wow, you’re stiff,” Lavi noted, squeezing the shoulder opposite to the side he walked next to. “Have you even slept in a real bed?”

“What does it matter to you?” Kanda snapped, shrugging off Lavi’s hand and pulling away. As a matter of fact, he had slept in a real bed, and it had done next to nothing to help.

“Why don’t you let me give you a massage?” the redhead suggested with a too-wide grin.

“Forget it.”

“Come oooon, you’ll love it! You don’t even have to thank me or anything.”

Kanda turned on him and narrowed his eyes. “‘Thank you’ are the last words I would ever say to  _ you _ for invading my personal space even more than usual.”

Lavi’s smile persisted. “But you just did~”

Kanda had to clench and unclench his fists several times to refrain from decking him in the face.

* * *

As it turned out, Lavi  _ did _ manage to persuade him to agree, much to his internal (and external) chagrin. He honestly didn’t even care how he got suckered into this; as far as he was concerned, he could easily break Lavi’s jaw and numerous other body parts if he tried anything funny. In reality, though, he wasn’t sure what would constitute “anything funny” when it came to a massage. He’d never gotten one and he’d never cared to see anyone get one, much less  _ give _ one to somebody. He knew there was hand-to-body contact and, humiliatingly enough, he had to take off his shirt. He doubted that it was a necessary step, but Lavi insisted and Kanda’s patience was growing thin both with the rabbit and his aching muscles. Lavi brought out some kind of oil to show him why he needed to bare his skin, but even still he was reluctant to agree.

By the time he was lying flat on his stomach, cold air on his back, he was thoroughly regretting his decision. Having his back exposed, even to a fellow exorcist, set his nerves aflame and he couldn’t stop turning his head from side to side to watch Lavi’s every step.

“ _ Relax _ ,” Lavi said, walking behind him. Kanda gritted his teeth. “The whole point of a massage is to relax.”

“Do you even know how to  _ give _ a massage?” the swordsman ground out, fists clenched as he rested his head on his forearms.

“Of course I do!” His voice held an air of mock offense. “I learned lots of techniques while I was in Egypt, and even more from China. I’m sure I can find something that tickles your fancy~” Kanda didn’t know how much he liked that tone of voice.

“Just get on with it. Watch your hands—…” He cut himself off as Lavi mounted the back of his thighs on the bed (thankfully they’d chosen his bedroom and not Lavi’s; God knew how embarrassed Kanda would be if Bookman walked in on him—on  _ them _ —like this). He heard the bottle of oil open, and the sound of Lavi dousing his hands tainted his ears until, finally, they touched his skin.

He jumped more than he would like to admit, but by some grace of God, Lavi didn’t comment. He splayed his well-oiled fingers over each of Kanda’s shoulder blades, letting him get accustomed to the cold temperature before it gradually warmed up with movement. He rubbed his palms in small circles, pressing down with the heels of his hands when they met closest between his shoulders, on either side of his spine. A quiet breath left him, unbidden, but the unfamiliar touch of another’s hands slowly but surely working skillfully at his back made him forget momentarily that it was Lavi’s hands that were on him.

He could hear the grin in the redhead’s voice when he next whispered to relax, and much as he wanted to snap back, he instead found himself complying. With each circle of Lavi’s palms, Kanda commanded his muscles to relax, and soon he was completely pliant under the Bookman’s touch. He didn’t know when he’d closed his eyes, but he found them fluttering open with a barely muffled gasp when Lavi’s fingers stretched upward, scarcely brushing against one of the knots that had been the bane of Kanda’s attitude for the past three days. He almost tensed when Lavi paused, but he was back at it a split second later, moving the focus of his ministrations to that spot on either side of his shoulders. A soft moan escaped him as immediate relief saturated through his muscles.

“See? What’d I tell ya?” he heard Lavi say, but his only response was another moan of questionable nature. He vaguely heard the redhead chuckle above him, but he was purely entranced by the magic of those fingers. The blissful tingle of returned blood flow he hadn’t even known was blocked made him sink farther into the mattress, unable to restrain the appreciative noises that followed each pass of fingers over his skin. Why hadn’t he done this sooner? This was akin to meditation for the mind, except his body was able to relax in ways it previously couldn’t. Maybe he really would thank Lavi for this after all. He couldn’t recall ever feeling so good in his entire life. Both lives.

Lavi grinded down with the heel of his hand then, and a floodgate opened. He moaned loudly as he felt his body slump despite how lax he’d already been. Lavi paused again, and Kanda was grateful for the moment to catch his breath, but then he concentrated on that spot, and that was the end of the swordsman’s composure. His face flushed with the sounds he produced and the way his body reacted to the release of built-up pressure, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes shut throughout the euphoric torture. Lavi rocked into the motion of his hands and Kanda was acutely aware of what was grinding against his ass, but all he could do was surrender himself to the redhead’s touch. He couldn’t even bother to be offended right now.

When the assault on his shoulder ceased, he took in a shaky breath, but the ordeal wasn’t over yet. Lavi’s slick hands moved down his back, crawling along his spine with precise movements. His thumbs pressed into the dip of his spine while his fingers danced along just behind his sides, just behind the cusp of tickling. When he reached the small of his back, Kanda couldn’t help but roll into the touch. The motion caused him to rub right up against the prominent bulge of an erection in the pants of the man on top of him, and they both moaned in surprised unison. Lavi gripped his hips to still them, and Kanda simply focused on breathing. From the sounds of it, Lavi was doing the same.

“Think I worked out all the kinks,” the latter said quietly after a moment. Kanda couldn’t formulate an articulate reply, allowing his eyes to fall closed as he tried to dispel the onset of mortification at his own wanton actions. It had felt  _ good _ , sure, but had a mere massage really warranted such a reaction? Or was he just that in need of relaxation? Even now, embarrassed as he was, he couldn’t bring himself to push Lavi away or chide himself seriously or convince himself that he didn’t want it to continue.

Opening his eyes, though lidded, and turning his head, he gazed over his shoulder at Lavi, strands of loose hair across his face (had he taken out his hair tie?). A faint blush rested on the Bookman’s cheeks, his own green eye fighting back an all-too-familiar haze. Kanda turned over completely, shoving Lavi off balance enough to make him fall forward. He put his hands on either side of Lavi's face and held him there, centimeters away. He stared into that green eye, daring him to make the next move. Lavi's hot breath mingled with his own, and the hair that hung over his bandana tickled his forehead. The Bookman still straddled his thighs, hands supporting himself on the mattress to either side of Kanda. It was quite possibly the most intimate position he'd ever been in with anyone outside of battle. Once again he was struck with the realization that this was _Lavi_ , but as he looked into his eye, he couldn't find the carefree, obnoxiously loud invader of personal space. There was far more depth in that eye, _far_ more than he had ever shown to Kanda. It was almost frightening how much could be seen within him just by getting a good look past his upbeat exterior.  
"Yu," Lavi whispered. Kanda could feel the faint flutter of air against his lips. "Give me a call if you ever need another... _massage_. 'Kay?"  
He blinked and all too soon Lavi was pulling away, handing him his shirt. He took it numbly (literally and figuratively) and simply watched as Lavi pocketed his bottle of oil and left.  
_What the hell?_ Kanda hissed to himself, lying back on his bed. His back still tingled with relief, and though his _other extremities_ were still quite active, he felt the urge drain out of him as the seconds ticked by. What was he doing? Had he really just tried to proposition _Lavi_ after a measly massage? The thought of his propositioning anybody seemed ludicrous to him. He had never wanted to undress somebody so quickly. In fact, he couldn't recall exactly wanting to undress _anybody_ until today. Why Lavi, of all people? Just because his hands angels singing against his skin and Kanda’s body was still lost to the unsatisfied taste of bliss didn't mean the fucker was worthy of bedding him.

But  _ fuck _ if it didn’t sound nice.


	3. Tainted (Tyki/Wisely)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex, this is the pseudo-incest chapter w/ a/b/o dynamics except they're both deltas.  
> deltas in this au are exclusive to the noah bc their bodies become infertile once they awaken, but they have secondary statuses depending on what their host was before they awakened. in this case, tyki is an alpha and wisely is an omega.

Wisely crawled into Tyki’s lap, slotting his body against the elder’s with all the seeming of a cat. Tyki’s hands immediately fell to his hips, squeezing briefly before they slipped back to the supple flesh of his ass. Wisely released a small noise of approval, arching his back to press himself into the touch. Tyki leaned back against the mound of pillows ever present on Wisely’s bed and the mind reader chased the warmth of his body. He framed Tyki’s jaw with his thumb and forefinger, the others resting against the pulsing vein in his neck. He ghosted his lips over Tyki’s, barely making contact before he dipped his head to the side and mouthed just beneath a pierced ear, nipping at the gold ring dangling from his lobe. Tyki let out a sharp breath against his neck, desire creeping over his skin where the hot air touched. Wisely laughed lightly, his free hand curling around the back of Tyki’s neck to thread his fingers into the thick, dark hair and loosen the tie that kept it in place. Flicking it aside, he parted with a chaste kiss to the hinge of Tyki’s jaw and sat back to look at him

Glazed amber eyes met his own, half-lidded from the aroma that dripped from Wisely as much as from his ministrations. The peak of his throat bobbed as Wisely trailed his fingers over the heated skin.

“Wisely,” Tyki breathed, running his hands up Wisely’s bare sides and drawing out a shudder. “How long are you going to tease me?” he asked, tickling the younger’s ribs. Wisely recalled a time when he would be the one to ask that question. He chuckled lowly and tilted his head to the side to offer a better view of his neck, knowing just how much Tyki wanted to sink his teeth into the flesh. They had yet to bond—Wisely wouldn’t allow it. It was a fragment of control that might have seemed insignificant, obstructive even, but there was some purpose to it. The more Tyki was denied, the more he wanted. Wisely was acutely aware of just how long he could refuse Tyki without letting him become disinterested.

“Is that a complaint, dearest  _ uncle? _ ” Wisely asked instead of answering. Tyki frowned, but the expression held little conviction.

“Don’t call me that. It’s strange,” he said, hands returning to the smaller Noah’s hips and dragging him down against his own. Wisely gasped softly as he rubbed against the bulge in Tyki’s pants, but he was quick to splay a hand over his chest, preventing another downward grind. Tyki’s fingers tightened their grip in response, but he made no extra effort to retaliate against Wisely’s insistence.  _ What a well-trained pet, _ he thought.

With another coy giggle, Wisely slid off of Tyki entirely, ignoring the whine disguised as a disapproving noise. Not one to deny his own enjoyment, however, Wisely reached over and grabbed the flayed collar of the elder’s shirt, pulling him over and on top of himself. Having positioned himself farther up on the mound of pillows, Tyki’s face came level with his abdomen, hands automatically shifting Wisely’s legs over his shoulders. The younger grinned, fingers settling in Tyki’s hair as the latter kissed down his stomach, dragging his lips sensually. It tickled in that sweet, oversensitive way that curled his toes and made his stomach flutter. He could feel Tyki grin against his skin, baring his teeth just as he came to hook them over the hem of Wisely’s trousers.

They came off without much resistance, Wisely lifting each of his legs in turn as they slipped past his feet. Tyki’s big, warm hands trailed up his now bare legs, fingertips ghosting over the undersides of his knees and causing a pleasant shudder to roll through him. He offered his own sly smile in return, half-lidded eyes watching the older man prowl up the length of his body. His knees spread apart willingly as Tyki settled between them, hands resting at his hips. His eyes never left Wisely’s, seemingly uninterested in the stiff member between his legs, even though Wisely could tell from his thoughts that he was indeed  _ very _ interested. Instead, however, his hands roamed along his sides, pushing up the younger’s arms until he could pin together his wrists with one hand. He smirked down at Wisely’s flushed face and popped the button to his skimpy vest, revealing the entirety of his boney chest.

“And here I thought you were through with teasing,” Wisely said, turning his head a little to peer at Tyki out of the corner of his eye. “Why don’t you take what you want already?” He lifted his hips a little, mouth parting slightly as his balls rubbed against the fabric of Tyki’s trousers. He could still feel the prominent bulge confined underneath and it twitched in response, despite the elder’s composed countenance. Tyki’s eyes flickered down to his exposed neck and he licked his lips before meeting Wisely’s eyes again. The intensity burning behind that molten amber was suffocating, turning his thoughts to little more than unintelligible drivel. Aside from the lust ever present between the two of them, Tyki saw permission in that gaze. His lips parted with a nigh inaudible breath of desire, pupils dilating as he lowered his head to Wisely’s neck.

The scent was intoxicating, overwhelming the rest of his senses until all he could see, all he could feel, all he could  _ taste _ was the omega beneath him. His teeth hovered just above the skin, his hot breath making the mind reader shudder once more. Finally he placed his lips over that tantalizing flesh, teeth merely resting there for an unsure beat of his heart before he latched on and penetrated the skin. The tang of blood filled his mouth as an explosion of scent accosted his nostrils, making him moan as his grinded down against Wisely’s hips. He felt more than heard the younger’s own groan of pleasure, body arching beneath him to chase more of that feeling. He lifted his head just enough to sink his teeth into the same spot on the opposite side of Tyki’s neck, triggering the ethereal sensation of their very souls mingling with one another. Tyki closed his eyes, reveling in the taste and smell that was purely and uniquely  _ Wisely. _ There was nothing else quite like it, nothing quite so exhilarating, so tempting as this flighty omega that now belonged to  _ him. _

They were bonded, irrevocably and faithfully. Tyki hadn’t even noticed how desperately his hips moved against Wisely’s now, his length straining against the fly of his trousers. He groaned and forced his mouth to leave the other Noah’s neck, laving his tongue across the impression of his teeth which still beaded blood. Wisely’s voice was pure bliss in the wake of their bond, eyes closed and mouth agape as his body worked against Tyki’s as if it had a separate mind of its own. The Noah of Pleasure fumbled with his pants, shoving them down to his knees to relieve his aching cock. It was about an inch or two larger than Wisely’s, but his welcoming ass was no stranger to his girth. Smearing a generous coating of bloodstained saliva across his cock, he pressed the head against Wisely’s slick entrance, watching as it readily relaxed against the intrusion and all but sucked him inside.

They both groaned in unison as he pressed in, burying the length of his shaft into the mind reader’s ass at an excruciatingly slow pace. It had been quite some time since they last had sex, so Tyki had to force himself to take his time lest he hurt Wisely. Well, hurt him more than he means to, that is. The tight, hot friction against his cock was a testament to what Wisely must have felt in that moment, but the boy moaned out nonetheless. The little masochist loved a little pain with his pleasure, a preference that became more and more noticeable each time they did this.

After what felt like an eternity, Tyki was fully sheathed within Wisely, hips pressed flush against the backs of his quaking thighs. He hooked his hands just behind Wisely’s knees, spreading them open and pushing them up to offer a new angle. The sensation of being so exposed made Wisely’s dick twitch with interest, hardening once more after the initial pinch of being penetrated. Tyki pulled out and pushed back in at a controlled pace, watching Wisely’s face contort in equal parts pleasure and discomfort as he grew used to his alpha's size once more. After a few more moments, he could thrust more smoothly as Wisely’s ass relaxed around him entirely.

At that point, he showed little inhibition. Tyki thrust with abandon, jolting Wisely with a yelp at the increased speed. The Noah of Wisdom was almost folded in half as Tyki leaned over him, pressing his knees to his chest as he ploughed into his tight little hole. Wisely was helpless to keep up with him, gripping the bed sheets at his sides as he let his voice ring out in bliss. Somehow, their lovemaking had become even more intense with the consecration of their bond, sending them both to the high heavens they could normally only achieve when Wisely was in heat. Now, however, they were simply connected on a much deeper level, sharing their pleasure with unbridled gratification.

Leaning down, Tyki sealed their lips together, swallowing Wisely’s enraptured cries and tasting every inch of his mouth. They each gasped for air when they finally parted, Wisely throwing back his head as Tyki rammed into his prostate. He smirked and adjusted his position to aim for that spot with each consecutive thrust, relishing the way Wisely’s body shook and arched as pleasure consumed him. His own end was fast approaching, balls tightening as they slapped against Wisely’s ass. He could feel the younger’s muscles spasming around his cock, milking him toward his release with frightening desperation.

Wisely came first, ropes of white spurting across his stomach and chest, some even tagging his chin as he moaned out Tyki’s name. Tyki pounded into him throughout his orgasm, drawing forth more oversensitive noises as his cock throbbed in need. With a few more hardy thrusts, he spilled his load within his omega, coating his insides with white hot cum. He rode out his own orgasm, sheathing himself within Wisely as the last spurt of semen dribbled out of him. He could feel his own mess coating his softening cock, shuddering as he felt some drip out over his balls and onto the mattress. He breathed heavily overtop Wisely, having released his legs to rest around his sides while he leaned on his arms.

Now that he was past the throes of pleasure, he could feel the sweat on his body, sticking to his skin as the air cooled it and matting some of his hair to his face. Wisely was in no better condition, panting beneath him with a blissed-out gaze staring off into nothing. He looked thoroughly fucked, something Tyki gladly took pride in as he rolled off the boy to lie beside him. His neck ached where Wisely had bitten him, but he didn’t mind the feeling. It was a welcome soreness as he was sure it was for his mate.

The thought made him pause, only for a smile to stretch his lips.  _ Mate. _ He had never thought he would find one of those; he had an impressive number of sexual endeavours under his belt, but there so sui generis of Wisely that had drawn them together the moment he had reached sexual maturity in his host’s body. Of course, with their being Noah, there was no possibility of reproduction, but that was just as well. Tyki certainly wasn’t the fatherly type and he could never expect  _ Wisely _ of all people to take care of another child while he still acted like on himself. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing. Tyki would seldom admit it, but he found the boy’s attitude rather endearing. Sheryl wouldn’t agree, of course, but—

Oh God.  _ Sheryl. _ What was Tyki going to do when his brother found out about what he’d done to his precious little adopted son? And he  _ would _ find out; the moment Wisely next came within ten metres of him, he would smell that tainted scent of a bonded omega and he would smell  _ Tyki. _

He groaned as he dreaded the encounter. Wisely, undoubtedly reading his thoughts, merely laughed as he rolled over and wrapped an arm around him.

“I wish you the best of luck, dearest  _ uncle. _ ”


	4. The Final Ballad (Kanda/Lavi/Cross/Allen (former))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short, literally just a self-indulgent drabble bc i love torturing myself

Approaching the hobbit hole of a home, Lavi kept his arm around Yu as he knocked on the door without any expectation of answer. After waiting a few obligatory seconds, he opened the door and entered alongside Yu. Lavi let him handle his excess clothing as he spotted Cross lying across the couch, a half-empty bottle of wine sitting on the floor next to him. His arm dangled down to caress the neck of the bottle without any apparent intention to pick it up again. His head had turned just slightly to acknowledge their entrance before relaxing back against the arm of the couch. Although he hadn’t thought it possible, Lavi’s heart broke even more at the sight.

Music was playing softly throughout the house from the vintage record player. “Dream a Little Dream of Me” by Doris Day. Each chord tugged at the pieces of Lavi’s heart, once so swollen with suppressed emotions. He forced his feet to carry him forward until he could bend over Cross, trailing his hand down the man’s arm until he could grab the bottle, all while meeting him eye-for-eye. They seemed dull and defeated, but there was still a spark of something that lit up when the Bookman came into view. He kissed Cross’s forehead as he pulled the bottle from his hand, then straightened himself to walk over to the kitchen and prepare coffee.

Once bereft of Lavi’s presence, Cross finally made an effort to sit up. The most he could manage, however, was to turn onto his stomach and get a glance of the door. He blinked at the sight of Yu hanging up his coat and scarf, shoes already shoved neatly into a corner. A smile pulled at the man’s lips when their eyes met and just another of the many tears he’d wept that night rolled down his cheek. Yu was quick to come to him, kneeling in front of him and lifting a hand to brush away the tear. It rested on the side of his face as they looked at each other in silence, Yu unable to muster a smile of his own, though Cross had become adept enough in interpreting the boy’s expressions to know that it was all in his eyes. Their lips met briefly, softly, but neither could stand to offer much more than that. The fact that Yu was willing to kiss him at all with the stench of alcohol on his breath was a testament in and of itself to the turmoil boiling up inside him.

Rejuvenated with the presence of his lovers, Cross sat up fully this time. He took Yu’s hand as the latter came around to sit next to him, Lavi’s returning footsteps sounding from behind as they got comfortable. The younger redhead placed the three mugs of coffee on the table in front of the couch before joining them, taking Cross’s other side. The man wrapped his arms around them both, Lavi’s head resting on his chest while Yu’s lay on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, head tilted back to direct the smell of wine away from the two beside him.

The song was coming to an end. More tears spilled over his cheek as he recalled to whom he had dedicated this song. And with that thought, the family he could no longer embrace as he did these two. He knew they were thinking the same thing; the dampness on his shirt was proof enough of that. Lavi was better at hiding it in stillness, whereas Yu’s frame shook against his side. Cross’s throat tightened and he hugged them both closer, feeling Lavi’s resolve waver with a soft breath, while Yu buried his face into the man’s shoulder.

The song came to an end while the night dragged ever onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that's that. for now. if i ever get around to writing more dgm one-shots, i'll post them here, but don't hold your breath
> 
> feedback is always appreciated !!


End file.
